A drink and a nudge in the right direction
by AndLearnToFly
Summary: Based on Glee episode 'Blame It On The Alcohol'. Blaine was nervous. He liked Kurt. He REALLY liked Kurt. And he'd never been good at holding his alcohol. Everything could change when Santana suggests they play a game in the dark.


I wanted to try something a bit more fun... So here you are! I came up with the idea, starting typing, and then when i looked up 2,527 words were there and 2 hours had flown by.  
>The characters belong the Ryan Murphy, and this FanFic is based on the Glee episode "Blame it on the Alcohol", with an alternative ending... And middle... Oh, and start.<p>

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>With slightly shakey hands Blaine reached into the liquor cabnet in his fathers den, turning his head and checking the coast was clear once more. He picked a bottle of Gin with an exotic name, the bottle that seemed the least daunting, and quickly poured a liberal amount into a glass before placing the bottle carefully back and tip-toeing out of the room.<p>

Back in his bedroom Blaine sat on the edge of his bed and took a mouthful. His face automatically screwed up, and Blaine cursed the violent taste of alcohol as he swallowed. A giggle escaped from his throat, and he laughed at the ridiculousness of his situation.

He was nervous. Very nervous. And he had followed the instructions of Wes and David by relying on the 'social-lubricant' that was alcohol in order to calm himself down before being picked up by Kurt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Parties were never much of Blaines thing, let alone New Directions parties. He'd hardly ever been drunk. He'd had a beer or two at the handful of Warblers parties he had attended, but this party was going to be totally different.

For one, all those public school kids were badass'. He'd met Puck once before, bumping into his at the mall with Kurt, and while he seemed nice enough he also seemed to be a bit of a criminal. Plus, judging by Kurt and Mercedes, everyone at the party was going to look awesome. Blaine had NO IDEA what to wear. Being used to wearing a uniform all the time, he didn't really have much of a mufti wardrobe.

And then to the biggest, scariest, most nerve-racking problem of all: Kurt was going to be there.

Sure, Blaine hung out with Kurt everyday. Sure, Kurt was his best friend. But this was all going to be different. Being his guest to a party where Kurt was going to see his old crushes, where he was going to be in control. Where, no doubt, Mercedes hawk-like instincts would notice. Notice that Blaine felt something, well, more than just friendly towards Kurt.

To be completely honest, Blaine had a feeling he was falling in love. With Kurt. Gorgeous, Graceful, Talented Kurt Hummel.

So. Yes. Blaine was feeling nervous. He looked at his watch, and seeing that he was being picked up in 10 minutes went to the mirror to check his hair. Again.

"You're going to be great. You're going to be fine. Nothing can get to you. Haters going to Hate, let them see all the fucks that you don't give." Blaine stated to his reflection, and repeated 5 times for maximum impact. This was his usual routine- Persuade yourself of what you need to hear, and then you are invincible. Some how he wasn't feeling to invincible tonight.

Grabbing his coat Blaine gave his room one last glance- He had butterflies in his stomach that indicated something important was going to happen tonight and that next time he walked through this door he may just be a different person. Walking down the stairs he reflected on this thought, it was somewhat hopeful and also relatively intimidating. Hmm.

* * *

><p>Kurt was 5 minutes away from Blaines house, and he had to admit to himself that his butterflies weren't just excitement. They were nervous butterflies.<p>

He hadn't been quite sure how to deal with the idea of the Party. I mean, of course he was going to invite Blaine. It was going to be fun. But it was also a little scary. Kurt had been drunk once, at a family wedding the year before. Well maybe not drunk, but definately tipsy. It had been fun, But he had also been crept up on by the doing-really-really-stupid-things side of himself. And this was not a side of himself he particularly wanted Blaine to see.

Blaine was special. Blaine was the exception to every rule that Kurt had. He was beautiful and lovely and Kurt was, as he reluctantly admitted to himself, in love with him. Not that Kurt thought was reciprocated.

So tonight was going to be a sober night for Kurt. He wasn't sure if anyone else wasn't drinking, but doubted it knowing his New Directions friends. It would still be nice to see everyone. He had missed the daily chats and inside jokes, so it would be very welcome to have some catch ups.

Kurt sat at the traffic lights, tapping his fingers nervously on the wheel and looking in the rear vision mirror- Not looking at the cars behind him, but at his hair. He pulled his left hand through it, and then leaned down and took his hairspray out his bag. There was nothing wrong with another coat of hairspray, right? Just to be on the safe side.

* * *

><p>Everyone spread out around the room haphazardy- laughing, talking, dancing, fumbling around with papertowels to mop up spilled drinks, or just stumbling around in general.<p>

The party had started slowly, everyone awkwardly joking with each other and trying to be subtle while taking their alcohol out of their bags and putting it in the fridge. Puck had sorted the issue out quickly though, making some sort of punch and 'persuading' everyone take some (everyone. No exceptions) and down it in one.

While Finn had stuck to his guns, and had been sticking to water since this point, Kurt had decided that maybe alcohol would indeed be the best route for the evening. Blaine had apparently chosen a similar if not more extreme path, and had taken to shots of beer every minute in the corner with Sam and Santana. A shot of beer was 1/6 of a bottle. So that was a bottle every 6 minutes. Blaine had given up after a half hour, and had been doing some sort of tribal dance in the middle of the room (by himself) since that time.

Rachel and Kurt were squeezed together on an armchair, Rachel slurringly reciting Pauls monologue from A Chorus Line in his ear.

"Hey Rachel?" Kurt interrupted. "I think I'm in love."

"What a coincidence! I'm in love too. Not with you though".

"Uh, Right. I, urh, I love Blaine".

"I love Finn. But Finn doesn't love me, not like Blaine likes you. He's been perving you all night!"

"Don't kid with me, he doesn't like me. I can't fool myself into thinking something that isn't true and into getting hurt. Though nothing hurts right now. Alcohols amazing... But he's just so beautiful. Sometimes it hurts to look at him".

Rachel gave Kurt a meaningful look, "Finns like that".

Looking over at Finn, Kurt couldn't really agree. He'd always been kind of cute, but right now he was the only sober person in the room and also the only person who'd managed to spill dip on their shirt. And probably the only person in the universe who would solve that problem by trying to lick the dip off.

* * *

><p>The night continued and Kurt still stayed away from Blaine. The idea of embarrassing himself still hummed at the back of his head, even if Blaine had done a few stupid things. Like use a perminent marker to draw a face on his belly with Brittney. Or skull a litre of water, in a slight attempt to get a bit more sober.<p>

It was still turning out to be a good night though. Kurt relished the fairy-dust like presense of the alcohol in his limbs. Every turn he took was fun, and everything was absurdly funny. This didn't stop his stomach from dropping though as her heard Santana shreak "GAMES! LETS PLAY THE LIGHT GAME!"

"Yeah Alright!" Artie said, speaking for the whole group. "Now- What is it?"

"You turn the lights off. All of them! And time a minute and a half. And while that happens you play some awesome tunes. And then turn the lights on, and see what happened".

Arties face reflected everyone confusion.

"And thats an actual drinking game? It sounds... Like us sitting here in the dark".

"Once I played it, and when the lights came on I swear there was a shopping trolley in the middle of the room. And no one knew how it got there. And when we tried to get it out, we realised it didn't fit through any of the doors. If everyone is feeling drunk enough (and if you're not come do a shot) lets do this!"

If there was going to be anything to get everyone geared up to run around in the dark room, it was the trolley story. Thirsty seconds later everyone stood at the edge of the room, sufficently wasted and ready to go. If there was anything to get them ready for this, it was going to be an epic song- 'I Got A Feeling' by the Black Eye Peas was playing, and it seemed to do the trick.

"6... 5... 4..." The chorus counted down, "3... 2... 1!"

The lights went off and everyone rushed to the middle of the room.

Kurt laughed as he felt someone throw a pillow at him, and spun around in a few drunken circles. Everyone jumped up and down in time with the bass. A cold liquid splashed on his hand, and Kurt automatically jumped away, wiping his hand on his jeans. Someone large, probably Puck thinks Kurt, bangs into him and elbows him to the left.

He moved with the shove, barging into someone else.

He caught their hand. A familiar hand. He pulled the anonymous person in closer as an automatic response, and felt the soft cotton on their jumper as they felt the knit of his. They stepped in closer, and placed a hand on his waist. Going with whatever this was, they ended up swaying together, Kurt holding the strangers left hand in his right and with his other hand on their shoulder as they started a weird sort of box step.

His heart was beating impossibly fast, and something in his chest clicked. This was right. This was nice. He'd never felt so alive as to now, holding this other boy and feeling their quick breaths in his ear.

He felt lips. On his neck. The other boys soft, wet lips were moving up the side of his throat and along his cheek bone. Everything was moving so fast.

Kurts hands were, on their own accord, on the boys lower back, pushing him in closer, and his lips were searching for a match.

Their lips met, and they breathed relief into each others mouths. Their tongues slipped together, and kisses came passionately and easily, with no hesitation. Pelvises grinded together slightly, and the shorter boys hand sneaked up the back of Kurts shirt and began to caress the sensative skin.

Then the darkness disappears, and Santana stood by the light switch- eyes scanning the room hungrily, not wanting to miss anything.

Rachel was lying on the floor, laughing hysterically with Mercedes who seemed to have just pushed her accidently. Brittney looked confused, standing behind the bar. Puck held a pillow on top of his head obviously having had been about to use it to hit Lauren, who was holding another pillow with similar violence. Artie was just sitting in the middle of the room, dancing away still. Finn was chuckling to himself from the couch. Tina was standing on top of a chair, with no apparent reason, and seemed to be covered in a green liquid. Mike was no where to be seen.

Oh yeah, And Kurt and Blaine were standing over by the stage. Together. Making out, in a way that maked everyone feel a little bit like they were intruding.

Kurt pulled away, responding the the yell of "Ha! Get a room!" from Santana, always the charmer. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light, and then suddenly felt his mind come back down the earth. He was being stared at by everyone, and was standing with his hands just above Blaines ass. Having just been kissing him. And having his semi-erection been pushing into Blaines thigh.

Oh. My. God. Well he'd never experienced that before.

He completely avoided Blaines eyes as he let go, pushed himself away and sped across the room, out of the door. He cursed himself, How'd he managed to make a dick of himself when he'd been so careful not too?

Kurt had nearly reached the front door when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine sounded truly confused. "Why are you leaving? You can't drive like this, and you also can't just leave!".

"I was going to walk, I suppose. And its a free country, I can actually just leave, Thank you very much!".

"And why would you want to?"

Kurt took a moment to respond. "Blaine. You know what just happened. I don't do that sort of stuff, get drunk and make out with my friends. Kissing means something to me. I don't want to kiss you, and then for it to just have been a drunk mistake".

Blaine blinked at him, and let go of their eye contact to look at the floor.

"So, is that what it is? A mistake".

"No!" Kurt could have kicked himself for acting so uncool. "I mean, Yes I'm relatively drunk still. But its not a mistake. No way".

"I don't think it was a mistake either. In fact, I kind of wanted it to happen".

Kurt couldn't stop the surprise from showing on his face. This was Blaine. Blaine Anderson. The person with whom the sun seemed to rise and set. And he had just told Kurt that he wanted to kiss him. Kurts insides seemed to do a somersault. His embarrassed anger disappeared immediately, and he reached out his hand to lift Blaines chin and look him in the eyes.

"Its true," Blaine continued. "I'm no good with romance, you've seen that for yourself. Its sometimes easier to fast forward fate with an intention, right? I like you Kurt. I think you know that already. I really like you".

"Oh, Well. I, actually, I really like you too," Kurts replied, a smile touching his lips and being mirrored by Blaine. "I like you a lot. And I like talking to you, and spending time with you, and singing songs and joking around. And kissing. It turns out I like kissing you too".

"Now THAT is a real coincidence", murmured Blaine, crossing the half meter between them and putting both of his hands of Kurts hips. He met Kurts smiling lips, and the boys forgot about the rest of the party, forgot about everyone else, forgot about the nervous butterflies in their stomachs and forgot about any need for oxygen.

Good Party- That'd be one that Kurt and Blaine would have difficulty trying to beat.


End file.
